<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night of Orgasmic Bliss by kickcows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869481">A Night of Orgasmic Bliss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows'>kickcows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Episode Ignis Verse 2, I just wanted an excuse to write these two boning, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Faced with a choice given to him by Ardyn, Ignis chooses to follow him to an undisclosed location. When he finds out what his options are, he chooses the path that will be best for his King - a night of sex with the promise that the true Lucian King may return home. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ardyn Izunia/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Night of Orgasmic Bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written as a request over on tumblr. </p>
<p>Prompt: “I’m not afraid.” </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <span>Ignis swore that he would do whatever it took to ensure that Noctis would never have to worry about his reign as King. With his face pushed against the cold slab of concrete where the Rite had happened, he looked back at Noctis, then at where Ardyn was standing. Ardyn offered him the option to follow him, it had been a very tough decision. On one hand, he knew that if he said no - the consequences would be irreparable. But if he were to agree, that meant he had a fighting chance to make sure that Noctis remained alive. It was an offer that he knew he was not going to be able to refuse. He said yes, and then blacked out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was cold, wherever Ardyn had brought him to. His face felt strange, the lack of glasses took a little getting used to. It wasn’t that he was blind without them - he could see perfectly fine, but he preferred to see things as clear as possible, which his glasses gave him that benefit. He stood up, and after blinking the blurriness away a few times, he looked around and noticed they were in a military installment of sorts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we?” He asked, still not prepared to hear the answer he knew was coming. At this temperature, they could only be in one place. Niflheim. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to ask? Why, Zegnautus Keep, of course~.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing the confirmation that his suspicions were right, Ignis couldn’t help but feel a slight pain in his stomach. “Why have you brought me here? To taunt me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taunt you?” The Chancellor’s surprise kept him on his toes. “Taunt you? My boy, if I wanted to taunt you, I would have kept you in Altissia with your precious King.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the mention of Noctis, his hand curled into a fist by his side. The Ring of Lucii sat heavy in his pants pocket, having picked it up prior to his agreement with the man that was currently trying to play him for the fool. “Where is he?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s safe. For the moment~.” Ignis watched as Ardyn walked towards an elevator. “But that may all change, depending on how you proceed forward, Mr. Scientia.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here, aren’t I?” He asked, keeping himself calm. “Why have you brought me here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, to draw the King of Lucis here~.” The cackle that left his mouth made the knot in his stomach grow. “He will no doubt be racing across the continent to come and save his right hand man.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m the bait.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Among other things.” Ardyn beckoned him with his finger, and Ignis obeyed the nonverbal command with only a second of hesitancy. Standing in the elevator, he gave his attention to his opponent that he knew he should not trust. “Again, it depends on how you proceed~.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are my options?” He asked, as the elevator began to ascend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a few. We can play a game of cat and mouse - where you have to find the Crystal that the Nifls took from Insomnia.” Ignis felt his blood boil at the mention of the Crystal. Of course it would be here. “Or, I can show you the Crystal and we wait for your overzealous King to arrive.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew that Ardyn chose his words on purpose. “What’s my third option?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn took a step closer to him, and he reacted by backing up. His back hit the wall of the lift, trapping himself against it as he stared up at him. “You join me for an evening of pleasure that any man would be lucky to receive in their lifetime.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are the conditions for each?” He wanted to weigh each option equally. Ever the Strategist, if he knew he had an advantage with any of the choices, he would choose that one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we play cat and mouse - your King will find you in a compromising position. If we go to the Crystal and wait, the same will occur.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if I choose the third?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elevator came to a stop. “Then you have my word that you and your entourage may take the Crystal back to Insomnia. I will not bother you again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lying.” There was no way that Ardyn would agree to such a thing, for one night of sex. “This is a trick.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it~?” The hat on top of his head came off, and was brought to Ardyn’s chest. “There’s only one way to find out if it’s a trick, Mr. Scientia.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of the three choices he was given, Ignis knew which one he was going to agree to. The path with least resistance; the path that would guarantee that Noctis would be kept safe at all costs. Swallowing, he kept his eyes on Ardyn’s. “One night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent decision.” Ardyn clapped his hands, and exited the elevator. “Follow me, if you wouldn’t mind.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was one night. One night that Ignis had agreed to, in order to save his King, and essentially their way of life. Sex with the enemy could be seen as treason, but not if he was using it to his advantage. All these thoughts ran through his brain as he walked behind Ardyn, keeping his head down as he walked. He followed Ardyn into a room, and saw that it was an opulent bedroom - one might see when renting a room at the Leville. He had expected to see barracks of some sort, so this was a minor pleasant surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only the best comfort for my guest~.” Ignis walked over to the bed, his body beginning to feel warm as he realized his fate had been sealed. He knew he could reach into his pocket, and ask the former Kings of Lucis to help him, but didn’t think it was necessary at the moment. Never mind not knowing if they would help him or not. “What do you say, Mr. Scientia? Are you still willing to spend an evening with me, where revelry will be shared in ways that I’m sure you never imagined would be possible with a man such as myself?” Two fingers began to touch his jawline, the heat from the tips of Ardyn’s fingers sending a slight chill through his body. He willed his eyes to stay on Ardyn’s, giving him his full attention. “Or, do you wish to return to the bottom of the Keep, and we begin our cat and mouse game?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being offered the choice a second time, Ignis set his resolve. “Do I have your word that if I am to engage in this with you this evening, that you will honor your deal with me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do~.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat down on the edge of the bed, and slowly began to scoot back as his fingers somehow found the buttons on his shirt. “Then you know what my answer is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amber eyes flashed, Ignis’ breath catching in his throat. “A night of debauchery.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A night of sex.” Ardyn put his knee between Ignis’ thighs, and began to hover over him. “A night of orgasmic bliss.” His eyes closed, as Ardyn’s warm breath touched his ear. He exhaled a deep moan as Ardyn’s knee pushed up against his groin, his legs spreading more for him. He hadn’t expected to be turned on this quickly, but the more Ardyn pushed his knee up, the more he responded by grinding himself down onto it. “You might regret saying no to the cat and mouse game~.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not afraid.” Ignis whispered, knowing full well to what he was agreeing to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lips touched his own with a hint of a kiss; a promise of passion that Ignis could feel his body willing to submit to. <em>A means to an end. This will give His Majesty a happy ending</em>. Those words rang in his mind as his mouth dropped open to let in the thick muscle of Ardyn’s tongue into his mouth. Everything was becoming a bit of a blur as the kisses brought that passion that had been promised only moments before. His hands grabbed onto the vest that Ardyn wore, and he tugged at it, wanting to get his clothes off but the amount of layers the man wore was bordering along the lines of ridiculous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No doubt sensing his frustration, Ardyn pulled back as an amused chuckle left his throat. “Is something the matter, Mr. Scientia~?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too many clothes.” He tugged a bit more on Ardyn’s vest, which earned him another amused chuckle. “I can’t take them all off for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you can’t. But I can take all of yours off before removing my own.” The comment was said as a pair of hands began to tug on his belt, and soon were pulling his pants down his legs. “Well, well, well~. I had no idea you found me to be attractive.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His head tilted down to see his embarrassingly stiff erection. “I assure you, it’s the situation itself, and not the individual that’s participating in the scenario.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When’s the last time you had sex?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When did the Nifls steal the Crystal?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn stared at him with a shocked expression on his face. “That is a crime. Surely you’ve had some sort of sexual release since then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Through the act of sex? No.” Ignis had been busy worrying about Noctis too much to bother trying to find an outlet for his own sexual appetite. Cold showers became something he grew very familiar with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, I must treat you very well this evening~.” A kiss landed on Ignis’ lips, bringing a deep moan out of him. “Considering what the stakes are.” A casual touch to his cock left Ignis moaning low. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had expected jabs to drip from this man’s tongue, but instead the talking ceases as Ardyn’s mouth travels down the length of his body. “I would do anything for my King.” He groaned, as lips began to tease the tip of his cock. “There is no stake too high for him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your ignorance will make a fool out of you.” Ardyn was now kneeling on the bed between his knees, speaking to him while kissing his cock all over. He ignored the jab in favor of paying attention to the way Ardyn’s hot breath felt on his cock. “Your King should be so lucky to have a servant so devoted to him, that he would willingly sleep with the man responsible for destroying his beloved kingdom.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words were meant to draw ire out of him, the words resonating deep inside of him. But before he could reply to the comments, Ignis’ mind goes blank as his cock becomes enveloped by wet heat. Suddenly, nothing mattered except for the sexual gratification he was being granted. He knew he should reply to what Ardyn had said, but those cares disappeared as his fingers found themselves tangled in long strands of red-violet hair. He pulled on Ardyn’s hair, the suction on his cock increasing as more of it slipped into Ardyn’s mouth. Ignis moaned low as it became painfully aware that this man had spoken the truth to him. Orgasmic bliss was going to be his own downfall, and he couldn’t do anything to stop it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hips began to move on their own accord, as Ardyn’s mouth and tongue kept their current torture to his cock. He wasn’t aware of how loud his moans had grown, as something wet was now pushing up against his entrance. He lifted one leg up to open himself up to this man - no, he was no man, this was a devil. A true devil, that was going to bring ruin to him in the most debaucherous way. But as Ardyn had spoken the truth, so had he. He wasn’t afraid to submit to these immoral actions that he might not normally succumb to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn’s finger slipped into his body, the tip of his finger grazing Ignis’ prostate. White dots danced behind his closed eyes, his body shaking at the unexpected touch. His moans became more erratic as the pleasure began to build and build. Ardyn’s mouth was truly talented - licking and sucking him until he was screaming for mercy. Ignis yanked hard on the hair that was still curled around his fingers, and began to come without any warning. But it seemed as if Ardyn wasn’t bothered by it in the slightest, as his mouth stayed wrapped tight around his cock, creating the perfect vacuum for the most intense pleasure Ignis has ever experienced from fellatio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dropping down on the bed, Ignis hadn’t realized he’d wound up sitting up as he’d come. Ardyn was giving his cock a tongue bath, a smirk curled on his lips. “Do all Lucians have such a sweet taste?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t know, as I’ve never had any other.” Panting softly, he was slowly coming back to reality. That was, until he felt the fingers inside of him begin to scissor apart. “You’re quite talented with your mouth and fingers, Mr.-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ardyn.” A kiss to his inner thigh brought a breathless moan out of Ignis’ mouth. “May I address you by your first name? Seeing as I’ve swallowed your tasty cum~?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fear began to trickle in, Ignis worried that if they were to switch now it would create a bond that he wasn’t sure he was ready for. The man did have a point, though. Ardyn’s fingers slipped out of his body, giving Ignis the chance to move into a different position. Happy to see the Chancellor’s clothing had been removed while the man had been performing fellatio on him, he brought his own lips to the tip of Ardyn’s cock and began to worship it in much the same manner as had been shown to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swiping his tongue over the tip a few times, Ignis brought his hand to Ardyn’s balls and cradled them in the palm of his hand. Looking up at him, he nodded his head. “Yes, Ardyn. You may use my first name.” Two hands grabbed onto the side of his head, Ignis relaxing his throat as Ardyn pushed his cock further into his mouth and kept his head in his current position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How does my cock taste, <em>Ignis</em>~?” A few bursts of cum landed on the back of his tongue, Ignis’ eyes rolling to the back of his head as he swallowed it down. “Give my balls another squeeze, and more cum might fill your mouth.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before the sentence had finished, Ignis was doing Ardyn’s bidding, giving his sac a good squeeze. More bursts of cum began to slide down his throat, his own moans growing a bit deeper. He bobbed his head as much as he was allowed, swirling his tongue over the stiff flesh with a somewhat quiet desperation. He wanted to taste more, he wanted to swallow his full load as it became abundantly clear the need to please Ardyn was taking hold of his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers combed through his hair, as Ardyn’s moans surrounded him. “Yes, Ignis….” The affirmation brought a sense of pride to him, as he bobbed his head with a little more speed. His hand gripped tight to Ardyn’s balls, and he let his fingers wander back to his anus. The rich moan that left Ardyn’s mouth as he rubbed his finger back and forth over his entrance was enough to get his cock back into full hardness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ardyn’s nails began to drag against his scalp, the minute pain increasing the pleasure that was spreading throughout his body. Ignis moaned like a bawdy whore, his ass high in the air as he kept sucking hard on Ardyn’s cock. A deep groan hit his ears as hot cum began to splash against the back of his throat. Some spilled past his lips as he hadn’t been ready for Ardyn to orgasm, but once he realized it was happening he began to swallow on instinct, savoring each swallow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis was pushed back onto his back, and soon Ardyn’s tongue was back in his mouth, Ignis moaning into the kiss as the cum that had slipped from the corners of his mouth were now on Ardyn’s tongue. He felt the tip of Ardyn’s cock begin to push up against his prepped entrance, his body begging to feel all of it. Clinging tight to him, he began to push his hips down, worming Ardyn’s cock into his body of his own accord. As soon as he was penetrated, he broke off the kiss as a loud moan left his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It feels good, doesn’t it, Ignis?” Ardyn spoke near his ear, as more wanton moans left his throat. He was incapable of speaking at the moment, his brain only focusing on the total pleasure he was receiving. “Sex is a beautiful thing, isn’t it? I can tell you’re feeling good, as your eyes can’t stay focused right now~.” Teeth dragged along the side of his neck, Ignis responding by releasing another pleasure-filled moan. “ Let these feelings of passion consume you tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if he had any other choice in the matter. Ignis could only nod his head as the cock that moved in and out of his body stretched his inner walls like no other stiff flesh had done before. His orgasm hit him hard, his chest and stomach covered in his own seminal fluid as Ardyn’s cock stayed deep inside of his body. He saw Ardyn wipe up some of the mess on his chest, and then the two fingers were brought to his lips. He closed his eyes and pulled them into his mouth as he licked all of his own cum off of Ardyn’s fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another orgasm tore through him as Ardyn’s cock began to hit his prostate dead on. He screamed as he clung tight to him, Ardyn’s deep moans keeping him hovering on the edge of nirvana. Heat began to spread against his inner walls, Ardyn coming apart inside of him. He moaned low as he was filled with cum, that extra push putting him right back over the edge as little trickles of cum left the tip of his own cock in a poor attempt at another orgasm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something cool touched his lips, and he began to swallow the water offered to him without any fight. Ardyn lowered his head back down to the pillow, and began to clean his body up. “We’re not finished, are we?” He asked, not at all sure if he was ready for this night to be over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we are not.” Ardyn looked into his eyes as he brought his hand down to touch Ignis’ cock with casual touches. “I was going to give you a little bit, but if you’re ready to go again~?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking down at the way his cock was responding to Ardyn’s touches, he looked back up at him. “It seems that I am.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, let’s try this now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was about to ask what, but then Ardyn straddled his waist and sank down onto his cock. Ignis moaned loudly, slapping both of his hands on Ardyn’s hips as his cock was surrounded by his warm inner walls. He gripped tight to his hips, and began to thrust his hips up as Ardyn balanced himself by using Ignis’ bent knees behind his back. His eyes were torn between watching Ardyn’s face as he kept pushing more of his cock into his body, and the way his cock bounced up and down as Ignis kept pounding into him. But soon his eyes were closed, focusing every ounce of his being on giving Ardyn the best pleasure that he could. Each moan was like a gift from the Gods, as he kept a steady pace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ardyn…” He moaned his name low, which made the man that was seated on his cock to grind down on him more. “Ardyn….” He drew his name out as Ardyn’s inner walls began to clamp down tight around his cock. Struggling to open his eyes, he left them half-lidded as he watched Ardyn come, his own orgasm only a few seconds behind him. He held onto him, and then rolled them so that Ardyn was now on his back in the same position as he had been earlier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want more~?” Amber eyes stared up at him, as his cock somehow found the will to grow hard again. “Do you want to fuck me some more? Or do you want my cock to be back inside your body?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dropping his head, he rolled his hips. “Both.” He whispered into his ear with a moan. “I want both, Ardyn….” He sank his cock back into the depths of Ardyn’s body, welcoming him back with a teasing squeeze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you shall have both, Ignis~.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had to stagger both, as Ignis blacked out by the end of their next round from too much stimulation. When he woke up from his cat nap, he was greeted by Ardyn’s lips touching his, and then felt the gentle swell of Ardyn’s cock in his body. Two more times he was brought to orgasm, Ignis having a dry finish the final time. But it still felt as good as the first time, if not more so. A curative was held over his body, and as the magic repaired his sex-drunk body, Ignis could only smile, his vocal chords sore from all the moaning he’d done throughout the night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would say that this was a much better alternative than an actual fight.” Ignis buttoned his last button on his shirt, the rest of his clothes on his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As would I, Mr. Scientia~.” Happy to hear himself being addressed once again in a formal manner by the Chancellor, he turned towards him. Reaching over, he helped fix the vest that hugged his waist. “Your King will be arriving soon. The Crystal is one floor above where we are.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have your word that you will keep your distance?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Until it becomes time where I can no longer avoid my destiny.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis held his hand out, and grasped Ardyn’s to give it a firm shake. He gasped as he was pulled back in towards his body, their lips returning together for one final heated kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take care of your King, Mr. Scientia. Thank you for indulging me last night. I hope it was as much fun for you as it was for me~.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching up, he pulled Ardyn’s face back down to his, and kissed him flush on the lips. “I have zero regrets.” He felt Ardyn loosen his hold on him, and then stood up straight before walking out of the bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis took the elevator up one flight, and saw the Crystal where Ardyn had said it would be. Twenty minutes after arriving, the elevator opened and his friends came racing towards him. “Ignis!” Noctis shouted his name, and approached him with trepidation. “You’re alive!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Your Majesty.” Ignis bowed his head to him. “We have the Crystal, and may return it back to Insomnia with us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about that asshole? The Chancellor?” Prompto asked. “Is this a trap?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head. “We made a deal. Thank you for coming here to rescue me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What sort of deal?” Gladio asked, his friend looking at him with a worried expression on his face. “You aren’t defecting to their side, are you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m not. The deal is none of your concern.” He could feel his ass clench at the reminder of what his deal had been. “He will leave us alone, for now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, we’re going home?” Noctis asked, a hopeful look on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Your Majesty.” Ignis nodded his head. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the Ring of Lucii, and handed it to Noctis, who put it on his finger. “We’re going home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aranea came to their rescue, and helped them get the Crystal back to Insomnia. Upon putting it back in its place, Noctis informed them that Luna had visited him and in order to set the world back to the way it was before, he was going to have to enter the Crystal. Ignis gave his blessing, happy that Noctis was making the right decision as his first true act as the Lucian King. If he were a man that would congratulate himself, he would do so as he had proven to be a good Strategist for his King. His deal with Ardyn had set things into motion in the way they should have been. One day he would tell his King what he’d done to make this all possible, but for now - he would keep the secret to himself. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>